Our Lifes
by CristianDavid
Summary: Historia de la vida de los personajes de fairy tail en la secundaria y la universidad.(un poco de Ooc). Aunque sus protagonistas son Erza y Jellal. espero que lo disfruten. (AU)
1. Regreso

¡Hola a todos!

este es uno de mis primeros fics de fairy tail espero que lo pueda hacer continuo y que sea interesante para todos ustedes.

este fic se centrará principalmente en Jerza pero las demás parejas tambien tendrán sus historias.

El protagonista de esta historia será Jellal y la mayoría de capítulos será desde su perspectiva, pero tambien habráncapitulos donde cambie y sea Erza o alguno de los personajes de fairy tail .

Gracias por leer. :D

 **CAPITULO 1**

Erza Scarlet acaacaba de empezar tercero de preparatoria, ella es una joven de 16 años con el cabello rojo escarlata y unos ojos cafes ella era una belleza para cualquiera y aunque Erza es asi de hermosa nunca a tenido una relación y no crean que por ser mala, creída o algo por el estilo al contrario ella era muy buena persona pero cuando alguien sacaba el tema o se le confesaban cambiaba su semblantea uno mas frio de lo normal por eso los hombres le llamaron " _titania"_ principalmente por sus sentimientos.

Pero en el fondo Erza tenia un profundo sentimiento por alguien, alguien que dejo de ver hace mucho tiempo.

Una mañana soleada una pequeña niña peli roja se encontraba jugando en el parque del jardín de niños sola pero no parecía importarle estaba en su mundo de fantasía cuando repentinamente un balón de goma le golpeo el rostro.

 **Lo siento mucho, ¿estas bien? -** pregunto un niño de cabello azul con un rostro muy preocupado.

 **\- Si estoy bien, no fue nada** -se disculpo ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **\- Hey tu estas en mi clase no es asi?** pregunto el niño curioso.

 **\- Si -** afirmo ella sin importancia.

 **\- Si reconozco tu cabello es muy lindo -** dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara.

 **\- De verdad te parece lindo? -** pregunto ella, nadie le habia dicho que su cabello era lindo aparte de su tio abuelo Makarov ademas que a ella le parecía muy llamativo para su gusto.

 **\- Por supuesto es muy lindo, es un rojo Escarlata suena como tu apellido, es Escarlet no?**

 **\- S-si -** dijo, no sabia que el conocía su apellido se sonrojo un poco, ella sabia que el era Jellal Fernandes y aunque ella no era una niña que resaltara como las demás alegre y tierna el la tenia en cuenta, pensaba que sus compañeros no le prestaban atención, pero estaba equivocada.

 **\- Bien asi no me olvidare nunca de el, por cierto ven a jugar con migo no te quedes ahí sola -** dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Ella solo lo miro sin decir ninguna palabra solo asintió y lo siguió para poder jugar. Despues de eso ellos empezaron a hablar mas seguido por lo que se volvieron amigos y entraron a la misma escuela donde conocieron a Laxus y Mirajane los cuales al pasar el tiempo tambien fueron sus amigos, aunque Erza y Mira siempre peleaban en ese entonces. Erza por fin tenia sus amigos y eso la hacia muy feliz pero cuando estaban comenzando sexto de primaria Jellal no volvió a clases, ella se preocupó mucho el ya no era solo un amigo para ella, lo busco en su casa y no estaba, lo busco en las escuelas cercanas y nada ella se sentía sola denuevo, de no ser por Mira ella no habría podido salir de una depresión, pero continuo adelante por que recordó la ultima vez que hablaron cuando caminaban regreso a casa.

 ** _\- "Erza Scarlet"_**

 **\- Por que dices mi nombre?**

 **\- Recordaba cuando nos conocimos**

Ella no lo entendió al principio y se rieron de eso tomandolo como una broma, pero no era asi, el se estaba despidiendo de ella pero no se dio cuenta.

 _Sonó su alarma era hora de despertar._

habia tenido ese sueño otra vez donde se conocieron por primera vez, eso la dejaba aburrida, no empezaba bien su primer dia.

Tomo una ducha y se puso su uniforme escolar una falda gris, medias hasta la rodilla, una camisa manga larga, un suéter amarillo y una corbata blanca con líneas azules, desayuno y salió de su casa ella vivía con su madre Irene, aunque ella casi nunca estaba en casa ya ella trabajaba en un hospital de la ciudad y eso la tenia ocupada la mayor parte del dia.

La escuela no quedaba lejos a unas calles de su casa asi que se hiba caminado y cuando estaba por llegar a mitad de camino siempre se encontraba con Mira y Laxus y se juntaban para llegar juntos.

 **\- Hola Er-chan** , **wow no dormiste bien? -** pregunto una chica con el cabello blanco y ojos azules con el mismo uniforme que ella.

 **\- Hola Mira, Laxus -**

 **\- Que tal pelirroja -** se limito a decir Laxus

 **\- Tienes razón Mira, anoche tuve el mismo sueño -** ellos ya sabían de que tipo de sueño se trataba.

 **\- No te preocupes Er-chan es solo un sueño, debes olvidarlo por tu bien -**

 **\- Tal vez tengas razon -** dijo algo decaida.

 **\- Tal vez sea alguna señal -** dijo Laxus recibiendo una mirada dubitativa por parte de Erza y Mira.

Al llegar a su escuela el Instituto fairy tail en su salón el 3-A Erza se sentó junto a la ventana donde era su lugar pero Mira y Laxus se tardaron en entrar a su salón.

 **\- Por que le dijiste eso a Er-chan? -** pregunto con un lijero toque de rabia la Albina.

 **\- Solo presta atención Mira, hoy va a ser un dia interesante** \- le dijo mientras entraban al salon.

 **\- Hola a todos, soy su nuevo profesor Macao Conbolt espero que nos llevemos muy bien en este su último año -** ya conocian a Macao era su profesor de física el año anterior y se llevaba muy bien con todos los de la clase. **\- bien primero que todo hay un nuevo estudiante que se va a unir a ustedes este año -** se escucharon muchos murmullos de los demas no era muy común que un estudiante llegara el ultimo año. **\- adelante chico presentate con los demas -**

Ni Erza ni Mira podían creer lo que tenían frente a sus ojos un chico de cabello azul ojos verdes oscuro y los rasgos faciales idénticos a jellal a excepción de un tatuaje debajo de su ojo entraba como si nada al salón de clases. Mira ya lo habia reconocido y volteo a ver a Erza y noto lo que ya suponía ella estaba en shock, Erza no creía que fuese el, despues de tanto tiempo pensó que no lo volvería a ver, por que ahora?

 **\- Buenos dias, mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes -** Erza se estremeció al oir su voz y posteriormente su nombre **\- espero que nos llevemos muy bien este año -**

 **\- Bien Jellal yo tambien espero que nos llevemos bien, a ver siéntate al lado de la ventana en la parte de atrás -** justo atrás de Erza.


	2. Primer día de clases

Hey soy yo de nuevo y nuevo capítulo que lo disfruten.

 **CAPITULO 2**

Hoy era el dia, no estaba listo, no sabia si ella estaría ahi el se fue por mucho tiempo y no sabia si ella seguiría en esa escuela o hasta en esa misma ciudad. pero estaba peor de listo si ella si estuviera ahi no sabría que decirle o como darle la cara estaba nervioso, ademas de que viviría en la misma casa de antes apenas a una casa de distancia de la de ella.

Hoy era domingo el dia de la mudanza y no quería encontrarse con ella ni con nadie asi que el llego por la noche después de que dejaran sus cosas, el tenia 17 y era muy responsable sus padres le habían dejado su antigua casa para que tomara responsabilidades desde joven y mas aun que ya despues de este año entra en la Universidad y a la mejor de todas la de la ciudad de Magnolia asi que tarde o temprano volvería a su ciudad.

Bajó del taxi y entro rapido a su nuevo hogar para prepararse para su dia de clases que probablemente va a estar muy agitado pero no se percató de la precensia de un rubio que estaba en la calle de enfrente, el cual lo miraba asombrado y enojado a la vez.

Sonó su alarma entraba a las 7 am pero la puso mas temprano ya que necesitaba pasar unos papeles para terminar su registro y para evitar encontrarse con ella si se daba el caso, salio de la cama y tomo una ducha se puso el uniforme y bajo a comer cereal, tomo su mochila y salió de casa.

 **\- Buenos dias señor director -** Dijo entrando a la oficina del director de su escuela.

 **\- Hola Jellal pasa deja las formalidades ya nos conocemos -** El director de esa escuela era Jude Heartfilia era el tío de Laxus y padre de Lucy una niña amiga del primo de Erza Natsu.

 **\- Como esta señor Heartfilia -**

 **\- Solo dime Jude no seas formal jajaja, no has cambiado nada Jellal me alegro por ti-**

 **\- Lo mismo digo señor Heartfilia c-como esta su familia? -** Jellal no sabia si era apropiado preguntarle a su director por su familia pero quería saber por Laxus y Lucy.

 **\- jajaja que formal eres joven Jellal, estan muy bien Layla esta en su trabajo, Lucy también comienza clases hoy al igual que Laxus y mi padre sigue** **supervisando la universidad de Magnolia -** Ellos eran una familia muy adinerada y reconocida el los conoció una ves que salieron con Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Laxus, Mira y su primo Gray a un parque de diversiones y despues de eso los veía en repetidas ocasiones cuando acompañaba a Erza a recoger a Natsu de casa de Lucy. **\- y como estan tus padres Jellal? -**

 **\- Estan bien gracias por preguntar, he venido a darle estos papeles y a retirarme ya estan por comenzar las clases -**

 **\- Oh si tienes mucha razón hablamos luego joven Jellal -**

 **\- Claro señor director -** se retiro a su salón mientras escuchaba la risa del director por su formalidad.

Y allí estaba adelante de la puerta del salón 3-A no sabia si ella estaba ahi esperaba que no, tal vez estaría en alguno de los otros salones, aunque en el fondo el no quería eso.toco la puerta y en un momento un hombre abrió y lo saludo.

- **Hola, tu debes ser Jellal ya me habian dicho que venias, soy Macao** **un gusto -** el se hiba a presentar pero lo interrumpió. - **bueno espera aca y cuando te llame te presentas con los demas va?-** el solo asintió.

\- **Hola a todos, soy su nuevo profesor Macao Conbolt espero que nos llevemos muy bien en este su último año** -

. - **bien primero que todo hay un nuevo estudiante que se va a unir a ustedes este año** \- el escucho muchos murmullos de los demas no era muy común que un estudiante llegara el ultimo año era obvio

\- **adelante chico presentate con los demas.**

Desde que entro vio la cabellera roja iluminada por el sol que entraba por la ventana y su corazón se empezo a acelerar mas por el nerviosismo y los muchos pensamientos que llegaban a su mente.

\- **Buenos dias, mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes, espero que nos llevemos muy bien este año** \- intentó sonar lo mas normal y de reojo miro a Laxuz y Mira, tambien estaban en su salón, hoy hiba a ser un dia largo y lleno de explicaciones.

\- **Bien Jellal yo tambien espero que nos llevemos bien, a ver siéntate al lado de la ventana en la parte de atrás** \- justo atrás de Erza no podía ser mejor su suerte.

Se fue a sentar y pudo notar que cuando paso al lado de Erza esta se tenso y nisiquiera lo miro, pensó por un momento que volver a la ciudad y a su escuela no habia sidola mejor idea de todas.

pasaron las clases común y corriente y llego la hora del descanso, termino de anotar unas cosas y vio que Erza salia al igual que sus compañeros, pensó que el era el ultimo pero no era así.

- **¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa Jellal Fernandes?-** alzó la mirada a la voz que le hablaba y no pudo evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Mira y Laxus tan unidos como siempre.

- **¿Esa es la forma de saludar a alguien que no vez por mucho tiempo?-**

 **\- Ja ¿quieres que te recibamos con los brazos abiertos?-** miro a Laxus al parecer no habia cambiado en nada.

- **¿Por que Jellal? no sabes como fue de difícil para nosotros cuando desapareciste en especial para...Erza -** el solo agachó la mirada, tenian razón en que estaba pensando al volver asi como si nada hubiese sucedido, tal vez debió terminar sus estudios en otro lugar.

- **Tienes razón, le diré al director que me cambie de salón, se que el lo entenderá-** escucho un sollozo y miro de nuevo a Mira, agachó la ccabeza de nuevo, pensó que se hiban a ir pero de un momento a otro Mira se le tiro encima y lo abrazo.

- **No seas idiota Jellal, gracias por volver.-** No sabía como reaccionar a eso, miro a Laxus y lo vio sonreir, casi no sucedía eso.

 **-Tranquila Mira les explicaré todo.-** ella asintió y se separo de el con una sonrisa.

- **Eso espero de esta no te salvas, nosotros iremos a comer con Er-chan ¿vienes?-**

 **-No, todavía no es el momento, hablaremos luego-** la pareja asintió y se fueron dejando a un pensativo Jellal.

el descanso paso muy rapido se encontró con viejos conocidos como Alzack y Bisca o Sting y Minerva o Rogue y Yukino, eso le trajo muchos recuerdos de su niñez, todos ellos estaban sorsorprendidos y enojados al verlo pero tambien muy contentos.

pero ya tenia que volver a clases y a seguir viéndole la espalda a Erza y su larga cabellera roja, no sabia si hablarle hoy mismo o esperar a otro dia o que ella le hablara primero, sinceramente el no sabia que hacer.

tenían clase de física y Macao les pidió hacer grupos de 4 que duraría todo el año escolar no sabia con quien hacerse, no habia hablado mucho con sus nuevos compañeros solo un poco cruce de palabras. vio como a Laxus y Mira venian a donde Erza le preguntaron algo que el no alcanzó a escuchar muy bien y luego a Erza asentir pero sin decir ninguna palabra.

 **-Hey Jellal ¿vas a hacerte en nuestro grupo o tenemos que esperar a que preguntes?-** Jellal no sabia que decir, no espero que Laxus le dijera eso, Mira lo observaba con una sonrisa y Erza seguía mirando hacia adelante.

 **-¿Estan seguros que quieren hacerse con migo?-** Erza se estremeció al oir su voz por segunda vez.

 **-Si** \- escucho a Mira.

 **Me da igual -** ahora a Laxus. Solo faltaba ella, los tres la miraron. ella solo se limito a asentir.

Estaba echo su grupo se habia unido otra vez despues de mucho tiempo, escribieron sus nombres en una hoja y se lo entregaron a Macao.

 **-Bien ya que todos los grupos estan formados pueden irse -** guardo sus cosas y estuvo dispuesto a irse, se despidió de lejos de Mira y Laxus, primero iba al baño y despues si se iría a su casa.

Al salir del baño de la escuela ya quedaba muy poca gente todos se fueron muy rapido y apenas quedaban los que estaban en clubes, salio de la escuela y en la entrada de la puerta estaba una pelirroja esperando a alguien 'a su novio tal vez' pensó por un momento y sintió si algo se enterrara en su pecho iba a ignorarla y seguir con la cabeza abajo.

 **-E..espera -** no lo podía creer, volteo a ver a Erza y la vio enojada y con ganas de llorar **-T..tenemos que hablar -**


	3. Explicación

**Capítulo 3**

ella estaba esperándolo, nunca se espero eso, ¿porque? el no estaba listo o bueno si lo estaba, un poco pero al verla ahi esperando a que le contestara apunto de llorar lo dejaron totalmente perdido no sabia que hacer o decir.

- **Yo...-** no le salían las palabras ¿que debía hacer?

- **P-primero que todo ¿p-por qué volviste?-** ella estaba dispuesta a ser dura con el, pero entre sollozos no lo parecía, sus distintos sentimientos la hacían pasar un mal momento, sentía rabia, tristeza, curiosidad pero lo que mas sentía era felicidad.

 **-Nunca debí irme en primer lugar-** quería ir y abrazarla pero se contenía y se le hacia muy difícil.

 **-No contestaste mi pregunta, acaso ¿crees que te puedes ir y volver como si nada? no sabes lo difícil que fue para los otros en especial p-para mi-** quería llorar, golpearlo y abrazarlo estaba muy confundida.- **Te fui a buscar a tu casa todos los dias y nadie ccontestaba, siempre me asomaba por la ventana esperando a que volvieras-**

 **-Escucha, hay una buena razón te lo explicaré y-yo no quería irme, separarme de ustedes y... mucho menos de ti-** ella lo miraba mas confundida de lo que parecía y las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas lo hacían sentir muy culpable.- **vamos, sigueme-.**

El se dio la vuelta y ella lo siguió, caminaron muy poco y llegaron a un parque, donde solían jugar con Mira y Laxus cuando eran pequeños, el lo recordaba aun, el se sentó en una banca y ella se sentó a su lado separada de el.

 **-Yo se que esta no es una buena razón de por que desaparecí de repente y sin decir nada, mi padre tuvo que ir a estados unidos por trabajo, y-yo no quería irme pero era solo por un año, pense que todo estaría bien, pero no fue asi ellos se equivocaron y casi pierden su empleo fue muy difícil recuperarnos-** Erza sabía que la familia de Jellal no era la mas adinerada, pero si tenían mas que alguien de clase media. - **Mi padre tuvo que doblar su trabajo y volver a tener el poco reconocimiento que tenia en su trabajo y de la misma forma mi madre y eso nos tomo** **casi seis años, lo siento deverdad-**

Erza solo escucho lo que dijo, quien sabe que mas habría pasado Jellal alla y que decir de sus padres que eran tan buenas personas.

- **P-pero ¿por que no dijiste que te hibas a ir?-**

 **-Yo... no sabia como hacerlo, pensaba dejarte una nota o una carta y no tuve el valor de hacer ninguna, al final no tuve tiempo y pense que te molestarías si me marchaba y que no me volvieras a hablar-**

 **-C-claro que no me molestaría, pero no pensaste que me molestaría mas si te hibas sin decir nada-** no dijo nada sabia que era verdad, pero era un niño en ese tiempo no sabia que **hacer- Y-yo pense que te habia pasado algo a ti y a tu familia o que te habías aburrido de nosotros-**

 **-No digas eso, nunca me aburría de este lugar, es mi hogar, estan mis recuerdos y las personas que mas aprecio y... e-estas tu-** su mente quedo en blanco, por que el decia eso ahora, se sintió muy feliz pero no podía estarlo tenia que estar enojada, pero no podía, sus ojos la miraban con la mayor sinceridad de todas, no lo soporto mas y se tiro a abrazarlo.

No dijeron nada por un momento, solo disfrutaron de estar abrazados de poderse sentir el uno al otro por fin despues de tanto tiempo, el poder sentir el aroma del otro y su calor los llenaba de alegría.

 **-Vamos a casa-** Jellal la sorprendió y la tomo de la mano y se fueron caminado sin soltarse ni en un momento, el hiba un poco mas adelante que ella y la tenia firmemente agarrada no quería soltarla y ella tampoco a el, pero seguía confundida ¿enserio lo perdonaría asi de facil? no se habia ganado su reputación por ser tan frágil, pero era Jellal de quien hablaba no podía ser asi con el, ademas no sabia lo que Jellal tuvo que pasar mientras su familia se recuperaba tenia que saberlo pero no lo presionaria para que le dijera todo llegaría a su tiempo, no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a su casa ya estaba oscureciendo y tenían que despedirse.

 **\- llegamos, hablaremos de mas cosas mañana ¿si?-** ella asintió.

 **-T-tu estas solo ¿verdad?-** dijo casi en un puchero y con las mejillas infladas eso le hizo dar mucha gracia y le trajo muchos recuerdos no pufo evitar sonreir ella no habia cambiado nada asi hacia cuando estaba enojada pero no enserio o cuando se hiba a jugar con otros y dejaba su grupo de amigos.

 **-Si ¿por que lo preguntas?-**

 **-¿T-tienes que cenar?-**

 **-Mmm no se creo que si-** Erza se mordió el labio tenia que preguntárselo.

- **¿Q-quieres venir y cenar con migo-** Jellal no se esperaba eso, ella lo estaba invitando a su casa como en los viejos tiempos- **Y mi madre -** aclaro ella, claro se habia olvidado de algo muy importante la madre de Erza, lo hiba a matar de eso estaba seguro.

 **-G-gracias pero creo que debo hablar con tu madre despues ya veré que hago, gracias Erza por no olvidarme-** le acaricio una mejilla ella no quería que eso terminara nunca, lo habia soñado muchas veces y por fin era real, pero su celular los interrumpió.

- **Es mi madre, será mejor que entre ya-** dijo ella con total tristeza pero al parecer una idea se cruzó por su cabeza **-ve a tu casa Jellal-** lo soltó y vio como rápido se hiba a su casa, no entendía muy bien que pasaba nisiquiera sabia si lo habia perdonado, suspiro metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y se fue a casa, mejor dicho a la casa justo al lado de la de Erza.

Por lo menos lo mas difícil habia pasado o eso creía el, el explicarle a Erza hiba a ser lo mas duro pero no sabia si ya lo habia perdonado o no, tenia mucha hambre y hoy debía comprar los víveres pero el encontrase a Erza ocupo mucho de su tiempo, abrió su nevera y no habia nada, se sentó en rl sillón y encendió el tv, una pizza o comida rápida fue lo que primero cruzo por su cabeza pero el timbre lo interrumpió.

No supo que decir al abrir la puerta y ver a Erza con un delantal, unos guantes de cocina y una olla en sus manos, solo se aparto y la dejo seguir.

- **¿Que se supone que hibas a cenar?-**

 **-Creo que pizza-** Erza lo miro con desaprobación.

 **-Menos mal que habia mas curry del que hizo mi mamá-** Jellal trago profundo eso queria decir que probablemente ya le habia dicho que volvió- **Por cierto ella quiere que vallas mañana y la saludes-** Erza sonrió con un poco de malicia esa visita no hiba a ser muy buena para Jellal.

- **C-claro que iré-** Erza sirvio dos platos y se sentó en la mesa.

- **Ven Jellal vamos a comer-** ella vio como el se sentaba y comía de su plato y esperaba si veredicto.

 **-Esta delicioso, como extrañaba la comida de tu madre-** Erza sonrió sabia que le gustaría y ella ayudo mucho al hacer ese curry.

- **Ni creas que te he perdonado vas a tener que hacer algo mejor para que te perdone Jellal Fernandes-**

 **-Claro claro -** el sonrió sabia que ya lo habia perdonado, pero ya se le ocurriría algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

comieron en silencio pero muy contentos de sentirse acompañados el uno del otro, quería preguntarle muchas cosas como que habia pasado con su primo Natsu o si habia visto a su primo Gray y lo que mas mas le importaba si Mira y Laxus por fin eran pareja pero Erza tenia que irse rápido.

 **\- Oye Erza tienes mucho que contarme de lo que ha pasado mientras no estuve -**

 **-M-mañana, comamos juntos al descanso y te contaré todo lo que se, ¿te parece bien?-**

 **\- Dalo por echo, entonces mañana nos veremos Erza descansa y gracias por la compañía y la comida-** la acompaño hasta la puerta de si casa- **Que bueno es volver a verte Scarlet -** acaricio su mejilla y se acercaron poco a poco, estaban tan cerca de sentir ese tipo de contacto con el que tanto habian soñado, el sentir los labios del otro era lo que mas querian, pero algo sonó dentro de la casa de Erza y los saco de su trance.

 **-Que descanses Erza-**

 **-Tu igual Jellal** -

- **6** **:40 am enfrente de tu casa -** Erza asintió con una gran sonrisa y entro a su casa, cerro la puerta y se acostó sobre ella, soltó un gran suspiro y pensó 'quiero estar con el por siempre'

 **-Creo que por esa sonrisa te fue muy bien hija-** ella se sonrojo y escucho la risa de su madre, dejo las cosas en la cocina y se fue a alistar para dormir, al estar acostada solo podía pensar en una cosa o mejor dicho en una persona y ese era Jellal Fernandes.

Y en la casa de al lado tambien habia un peli azul que solo podía pensar en una cosa y era Erza Scarlet su pelirroja no quería dejar la nunca y haría todo lo posible para no hacerlo nunca.

ambos durmieron con una sonrisa en su rostro y con ganas de que comenzara el siguiente dia.


	4. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 4**

Sonó su alarma ya eran las 6:00 am, por lo general le costaba levantarse, pero hoy era un día especial, ayer pudo arreglar las cosas con Erza y fue mas fácil de lo que habia penado, ' aunque no estaba seguro si Erza ya lo había perdonado o no ', pero le habia dicho que se encontrarán hoy para ir juntos al Instituto, se metió rapido a la ducha y salio a alistarse y desayunar el sabia que Erza era muy puntual y no quería dejarla esperando miro la hora mientras desayunaba 6:30 tenía 10 minutos para comer y recogerla calculo bien su tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de al lado una pelirroja se arreglaba su largo y hermoso cabello, sabía que a Jellal le gustaba su cabello y mas cuando se lo arreglaba, no tardó mucho en bañarse y arreglarse de todas formas tenia que ponerse su uniforme pero se estaba demorando en arreglar su cabello y hacer otros retoques aunque ella sabia que Jellal era algo incumplido, si le decías 6:00 am llegaba 10 o 15 minutos tarde y estaba segura que en eso no habia cambiado, termino de arreglar se su cabello y se aplico su perfume favorito estaba lista, bajo y desayuno rapido eran las 6:45 ya iba tarde.

- **¿Por que estas tan apurada Erza? -** pregunto la madre de Erza, ella ya sabia por que, desde anoche la habia visto con una sonrisa tonta desde que se vio con Jellal y esta mañana la vio arreglando su cabello mejor que lo usual.

\- **Mamá** **voy a llegar tarde y J-jellal me está esperando-** dijo bajando la mirada para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo. la madre de Erza no pudo evitar sonreir le gustaba ver a su hija asi de feliz, aunque todavía tenia que hablar con Jellal y no hiba a ser una plática muy cómoda para el.

- **M** **mm ya veo, te acompaño a la puerta-**

 **\- E** **-esta bien-** quiso reclamarle pero sabia que su mamá quería ver a Jellal y tambien ella quería que el la viera para darle un susto.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Jellal mirando su teléfono recostado bajo el pequeño árbol que habia frente a la casa, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta miro hacia adelante y se la quedo mirando un rato era muy hermosa, su uniforme le quedaba perfecto y su cabellera Escarlata era lo que mas le gustaba ademas de sus ojos café claro que lo derretian cada vez que lo miraba fijamente, se hiba a acercar a ella pero cuando dio un paso adelante una figura que no se esperaba apareció tras Erza, era su madre, se quedo en shock cuando la mujer lo miro fijamente y le sonrió, el sabia que esa sonrisa era de "tenemos que hablar y va a ser muy malo para ti" trago saliva y vio como se despedía de Erza.

- **Cuidate, Erza que te valla muy bien hoy -** Erza quería reírse de la cara que hizo jellal cuando vio a su madre salir pero se contuvo - **y recuerda hoy llego a la madrugada, asi que has tus deberes-**

 **\- Si mamá no te preocupes, que te valla bien hoy en el hospital -** Erza se despidió de su madre y fue a saludar a jellal, escucho el sonido de la puerta detrás de ella y le sonrió - **Hola jellal-**

 **\- H-hola Erza, ¿como dormiste?-** empezaron a caminar mientras hablaban, Jellal seguía algo nervioso por ver a su madre, en parte ella quería eso era una "venganza"

- **Muy bien y tu?-**

 **-Bien no sabia que tu madre estaba a esta hora ¿sigue trabajando en el hospital?-**

 **\- Si es que le toco descansar ayer y hoy entra tarde, por eso sale a la madrugada aunque no creo que venga esta noche y si sigue ahi le gusta mucho ese lugar no creo que se vaya de ahí le gusta mucho y prácticamente desde que salio de estudiar trabaja ahi-**

 **\- Ella es muy buena en lo que hace recuerdo cuando ayudo a Laxus cuando se dislocó el hombro y mira estaba muy asustada casi llora-** dijo mientras recordaba con una sonrisa, ella no podía hacer mas que mirarlo y pensar que todavía se acuerda de eso.

\- **De echo esa ves conocí a tu madre por primera vez no?-**

 **\- Si me acuerdo, todos tambien estaban preocupados y tu pensaste que no hiba a volver a usar su brazo y casi lloras-**

 **\- Q-que no se de que hablas yo no lo recuerdo asi-** Erza se empezo a reír recordando ese dia, Jellal y ella salían a encontrarse con Laxus y Mira, a Laxus le habían regalado una bicicleta y queria que la vieran y fueran a jugar con el, de un momento a otro Jellal reto a Laxus que saltara una rampa improvisada que habían echo con madera y ladrillos, ella habia regañado a Jellal por retar a Laxus a ser algo peligroso y Mira amenazo a Laxus con no hacerlo, pero Jellal miro a Laxus desafiando y sin decir ninguna palabra Laxus ya sabía que le estaba diciendo que no era capaz de hacerlo asi que tomo impulso y fue rapido hacia la rampa y cuando subió en ella los ladrillos al no estar sujetos se derrumbaron y hicieron caer a Laxus de lado sobre su brazo izquierdo, todos fueron rapido a ayudarlo y el empezo a llorar le dolía mucho el brazo y Mira estaba demasiado preocupada y molesta con los dos, Jellal y ella tambien lo estaban y rapido se fue corriendo hacia su casa, menos mal su madre tenía ese dia libre y los pudo ayudar, cuando llego con su madre vio a Jellal pidiéndole perdón a Laxus ya que no hiba a volver a usar su brazo, la madre de Erza reviso a Laxus y se dio cuenta que solo se habia dislocado el brazo y tenia que acomodarlo sin decirle nada a Laxus tiro de si brazo haciendo gritar a Laxus pero solo fue un dolor momentáneo ya que despues podía mover su brazo, al final Jellal se disculpo con Laxus y la mamá de Erza le dijo que fuera con sus padres y les dijera que se habia caído aun tenían que revisarle el brazo, Mira le agradeció muchas veces a la mama de Erza por curar el brazo de Laxus y lo acompaño a su casa, ella su madre y Jellal fueron a casa mientras ella regañaba a Jellal, su madre les prestaba atención, "asi que ese era el tal Jellal" pensó la mamá de Erza, ella hablaba mucho de el y sabia que cuando estaban juntos su hija era muy feliz asi que decidió invitar a Jellal a comer ese dia.

- **Claro que si fue asi y si ese dia conociste a mi madre y comimos juntos-** vio a Jellal sonreir con nostalgia

 **-Tengo que saludarla, pero no se si esta molesta con migo-**

 **-Mmm tal vez no-** Erza sabia que si lo estaba su madre aprecio a Jellal como un miembro de su familia y ella sabia los sentimientos de Erza hacia Jellal.

Llegaron a la escuela lo mas rápido de lo que esperaban y cuando llegaron juntos Erza vio de reojo las caras asombradas y contentas de Mira y Laxus.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y llego la hora del descansó, hoy la escuela estaba más llena que ayer, ya que los cursos inferiores entraban ese dia tal vez vería a su primo Natsu a Lucy a Gray a Juvia a Levy y Gajeel todos los demas amigos y estaba segura que se alegrarían de ver a Jellal devuelta.

Erza volteo a decirle a Jellal que se fueran a comer, Mira y Laxus ya habían salido y le habían echo una seña de que los verían afuera, al voltear vio a Jellal acostado sobre su puesto con un audífono puesto, la clase anterior era química y a Jellal no le gustaba para nada, ella lo sabia, el era mas bueno para la física y la matemática.

\- **Hey Jellal vamos a comer-** Erza no pudo contenerse y acarició su cabello azul.

- **Si sigues haciendo eso prefiero no pararme-** ella se detuvo y el la miro confuso- **oye sigue haciéndolo-** le dijo con cara de suplica y ella se hiba a dejar convencer.

 **\- Jellal vamos arriba y te lo hago allá-** Jellal la miro sonrojado y con ganas de reirse Erza no entendía por que pero luego se dio cuenta de sus palabras- **me refiero a sobarte el cabello tonto -** le dijo ella roja como su cabello y se fue mientras el la seguía.

 **\- Erzaaa, como te fue ayer en tu primer... -** el primo de Erza los habia encontrado en el pasillo y al ver a Jellal se quedo de piedra.

- **¡¡ Jellal !! volviste -** dijo una rubia que estaba detrás de Natsu la hermana de Laxus Lucy.

- **idiota por que no nos dijiste que te hibas a ir-** reclamo Natsu

- **Yo te lo explicaré Natsu, es una larga historia-** Natsu al contrario de estar enojado se puso contento y lo abrazo al mismo tiempo que Lucy.

 **-Bien espero que vallas a el club de futbol, por fin despues de tanto nuestro equipo estará completo de nuevo, este año seguro ganamos los intercolegiales-** dijo Natsu con falamas en los ojos de la emoción.

- **Tienes que contarme que ha pasado-** le dijo Lucy a Erza sin que los demas se dieran cuenta, Erza asintió y le guiño un ojo.

\- **Oye fósforo que tanto escándalo..J-Jellal ¿cuando volviste? -** pregunto su primo Gray se habia olvidado en ir a saludar a sus tíos.

- **Jellal-sama que bueno que regreso -** dijo ahora Juvia que llego detrás de Gray

 **-Hola Gary, Juvia ¿como estan?** -

\- **Como es que no vas a donde tu familia cuando vuelves de estar desaparecido casi 6 años-** reclamo Gray

 **-Tranquilo Gray-sama y Erza tienes que contarle todo lo que ha pasado a Juvia-** le susurró a Erza y ella volvió a asentir.

- **Oigan por que no nos... ¡Jellal¡-** grito Levy y corrió a abrazar a su primo, lo extrañaba mucho.

- **Hola Levy te extrañe mucho-**

 **-Hey enana espera, ¿Jellal?** **,¿cuando volviste?-** Levy y Gajeel eran los últimos en llegar.

- **Erza tienes que contarme que ha pasado entre ustedes-** le dijo Levy a Erza, sabia que en algún día que se reunieran le hiban a preguntar de todo y inventarán historias entre ellos dos.

Se quedaron hablando un poco con ellos de cosas como cuando habia vuelto o donde estaba viviendo y tambien de el club de futbol, cosas muy superficiales ellos no le preguntarían nada muy intimo de lo que paso si el no decia algo primero, despues se despidieron y la pareja siguió su camino hasta sentarse en una silla en el patio de su colegio, no se habían encontrado con Mira y Laxus asi que decidieron comer juntos.

 **-Que bueno que todos estén bien-** dijo Jellal algo nostálgico- **¿crees que es buena idea que entre al club de futbol?**

 **\- Si, se pusieron muy contentos de verte Jellal-** Erza le tomo la mano y lo miro fijamente, enserio sabia que todos se habían puesto contentos de que volviera especialmente ella - **si sigues jugando como cuando tenias once mejor no -** Erza le dijo mientras se reía sabia como molestarlo.

- **De que hablas si yo soy el mejor de todos-** dijo Jellal con un tono orgulloso- **oye dijiste que me hibas a contar todo lo que habia pasado mientras no estuve -**

 **\- Claro preguntame lo que quieras Jellal -**


End file.
